gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SeldomScene
}} About Us Seldomscene is a small but humble guild. They do not accept random members into the guild, they only accept people they’ve known for a long time, we are mostly a joker’s guild and play jokes on pirates and enemies alike For example: *Leaving Darkhart with 1 health and running in the gun shop, so the next pirate to find him gets a easy kill *Throwing grenades at AFK pirates(our form of an alarm clock) *Using the doll/staff glitch on AFK pirates(we won’t kill them, or at least will revive them.) *Leaving everything near the kings head jail with 1 health *Hiding in walls and throwing daggers at anyone passing by. We don’t mean to offend you if we pull a prank on you, we apologize of we have offended you. If a member has done you terrible with a prank, the member responsible will grenade himself to death on your behalf, About Us Jack CabinWrecker: The new Guild Master of SeldomScene, Nice, types slow, seldom scene’s first member to join. At level 4 was harassed by the Spanish privateer team on the chetik server and met Doc Dogg, who took up for him. Jack joined his newly found guild and stayed loyal, he helped the guild on all quests while leveling himself, he went through several costume changes and going from black short hair to long grey hair. After a while Doc Dogg decided he should lead and he does to this day. As of now, He lives on his shp, the Silver Raven Doc Dogg: Doc Dogg started in the raven’s fighters guild(and bald). After Dogg left at level 28, He started Seldomscene, it was here he met Jack Cabinwrecker being harassed on the French Island because of his low level, He defended him and Convinced Jack to join. Doc also recruited Mickey Manson. When Doc was level 45, he and Jack CabinWrecker(level 28) and Manson(level 21) was on the Andoso server battling the dreaded General DarkHart, he noticed a young level 2 pirate(name had not been accepted yet) being insulted by others because of his low level. The pirate was just exploring when they started to insult him, Doc And Jack both took up for him. Finally they let the young pirate be, and Doc and Jack spent the rest of the day helping him level(he would return as Dell Red). Doc and manson reached level 50 and decided to let Jack lead and spends most of his time on his ship, the Shadow Rogue. Mickey Morrison(Formerly known as Mickey Manson): Mickey Morrison came from lands unknown, He was a cold blooded pirate and refused to let others revive him, At level 14, He met Jack CabinWrecker, level 23 and the two got along great, and after days of asking, Morrison joined Seldomscene, He was a great fighter and leveled fast, he passed CabinWrecker easy and never stopped. Often he would get Cabinwrecker seriously injured because he would take him to dangerous places At level 43, during Halloween he ran into a level 6, Dell Red. Morrison had seen Dell a couple of times before. Dell began brewing potions, Manson took aim, waiting for the curse to happen so they could fight, Dell stopped brewing and move slightly to left and started back, when the battle began, Dell ran circles around Morrison, Morrison finally killed him and went to the jail to for him to come outside but Dell knew this would happen and silently warped out and sneak attacked Morrison, Morrison could not catch him this time. Manson got his doll and evil eyed him to kill him(because he was a sore loser), Manson saw Dell a couple of times and convinced him to join SeldomScene, Morrison reached level 50 and went into hiding. To this day, he has not been spotted. 　 Dell Red: Dell Red came in on a stormy day and decided to travel around the Caribbean instead of leveling(He got his pistol at level 7). It was on a trip to DarkHart, that he was jumped and insulted by several other pirates, because of his level, when he was ready to leave, Doc Dogg and Jack Cabinwrecker Defended him and helped him level(they convinced him to get his pistol after waiting so long) He would remember them and run into them a couple of times, his name got accepted and he changed appearances so they didn’t recognize him and he wouldn’t tell them how he knew them, During the Halloween, Mickey Manson ran into him brewing potions, after a talk, Dell challenged him to a battle, Manson won the first round but was unable to catch Dell during the second round and cheated to win. Dell, after having his laughs running Mickey around padres, joined SeldomScene and has stayed loyal since. He is currently level 37. Earl T: Joined at an early age and bought a food shop. He is quiet and keeps to himself Hector Hatfield: A strong loyal member, has quite the temper and does not like being bossed around(you have to ask nice), as such he always gets into fights. Silent Munny: Proved his worth in a Invasion, Nice, Friendly, trust worthy Kurtz Cooper: The grunt for the guild, often is found passed out at bars. Val Vicious: Pure evil, rumored to have killed an entire town, walked on water sunk a Ship of the line, and more! Charles Lee: Refused to comment Michael M. Barret Tales from the guild The Tale of the Freebooter Dancer. Hector was on Abassa and decided to priviateer for the French(He has grudges against the Spanish). He wanted to see how long he could stay afloat so he hatched a plan. He set sail and asked Jack to assist him. Jack came and they sailed straight towards the Spanish Island, With Jack steering and Hector Shooting, they attacked! They fired at a group of ship and a dogfight erupted. Hector managed to sink two of them and ordered Jack to sail away to start a chase, The Freebooter fled with several Spanish ships in pursuit. Though Spain is known for it's speedy ships, they could not Catch Hector. They repeated this several times, Untill Jack had to leave. Hector kept on running, with a bounty of 2884. After what felt like hours, Hector decided to just start exploring the ocean. What Hector did not know was that fellow guild member Doc Dogg began to stalk the Dancer with his ship, Shadow Rogue. Doc opened fire on him, Hector ran as fast he could to keep out of his range. Doc sailed on through and fired, hitting the mighty ship. Hector returned fire and struck the Rogue. Hector and Doc then began a clash of Cannon fire which ended with both Ships destroyed. Guild Pics Category:Guilds